NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE
by Darcyi
Summary: Resumen: Podrán pasar miles de años, pero seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti, resultaba imposible cerrar los ojos y no pensar en los de él mirándome fijamente, su semblante serio adornado por aquella cicatriz que se deslizaba desde la parte superior de su ceja izquierda y continuar su viaje bajo los ropajes que abrigaban su cuerpo – Aun no es tarde- pensé por un instante.


**TITULO: Nunca es demasiado tarde**

Resumen: Podrán pasar miles de años, pero seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti, resultaba imposible cerrar los ojos y no pensar en los de él mirándome fijamente, su semblante serio adornado por aquella cicatriz que se deslizaba desde la parte superior de su ceja izquierda y continuar su viaje bajo los ropajes que abrigaban su cuerpo – Aun no es tarde- pensé por un instante.

 **REY POV.**

De nuevo desperté a la mitad de la noche, mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y mi respiración tan agitada que sentía como si en ese momento algo oprimiera cada una de las extremidades de mi ser, ¿de nuevo ese sueño?, no podía dejar de pensar en él, era difícil, resultaba asfixiante incluso para mí, lleve mi mano a mi pecho justo en el lugar donde mi corazón descansa y sentía como los latidos golpeaban con rudeza, pasaban los segundos mientras mi respiración comenzaba a regularizarse, mientras mi mente comenzaba a aclararse, una vez más había tenido ese sueño… de nuevo aparecía el… Kylo Ren. Pase los dedos de mi mano derecho por mis cabellos en un intento fallido de peinarlos, en un intento de retirar aquellos que se aferraban con rudeza a mi rostro, tome una pequeña toalla que descansaba en el buro de la cama donde me encontraba y limpie las gotas de sudor que aún continuaban deslizándose ``Una pesadilla´´ pensé la primera vez que soñé con él, eso creí aquella ocasión en la que vislumbre en mis sueños los ojos castaños de quien hasta ese momento asumía el nombre de Kylo Ren… el hombre al que todos le temían, la única persona que no pude salvar.

Deje a un costado de la cama aquel paño con el que había retirado las gotas de sudor que se habían deslizado por mi rostro y partes de mi cuerpo, baje la mirada y era claro que también mis ropas de noche habían terminado de la misma forma que mi rostro, se pegaban como si de alguna clase de pegamento se tratara a mi cuerpo, era incomodo… ese sentimiento de desesperación, lo que comenzó como una ``Pesadilla´´ pronto se volvió algo que no lograba poner aun en palabras, cada que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que me sumía en el mundo de los sueños lo primero que venía a mi mente era aquella mirada tan penetrante; agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos que tenía con el hombre que sabía debía destruir, era difícil, era tan difícil pensar que llegaría el momento en que nuestros sables se encontrarían y solo uno podría salir con vida, la sola idea resultaba devastadora, sin embargo él había tomado una decisión esa noche… el día que me ofreció su mano, ese momento en que vi como Ben Solo se convertía finalmente en Kylo Ren… ese día fue cuando él se sumió en aquella oscuridad abrumadora.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que soñé con él, la sensación que me invadió al sentirme desprotegida, al sentir que en ese momento acabarían mis días, mi corazón latía rápidamente cada que recordaba aquella escena:

 **FLASH BACK**

Parado justo frete a mí el líder de los Caballeros de Ren sujetaba con fuerza su casco que ocultaba sus heridas, que albergaba el pasado que se empeñaba a enterrar, ese casco que se encargaba de disfrazar quien era y de dónde provenía, su mirada profunda se cruzó con la mía, mi cuerpo pronto se estremeció ante aquel contacto su sola presencia me hacía sentir tan desprotegida, tan desvalida, odiaba ese sentimiento, siempre había estado sola , yo me las había arreglado sin necesidad de depender de persona alguna en Jakku pero cuando el aparecía… la historia cambiaba, mi cuerpo parecía estremecerse con su sola presencia, era como si algo en mi mente supiera el peligro inminente que se acercaba, como si mi cuerpo supiera lo peligroso que podría resultar estar cerca de alguien como él, de una persona como Kylo Ren.

Temía por mí, busque con todas mis fuerza salgo a lo que aferrarme, algo con que defenderme de aquel caballero imponente que estaba frente a mí y que estaba segura acabaría con mi vida, el solo me miraba estático sin articular palabra alguna, su cabello se movía con delicadeza debido al aire que nos rodeaba, aquel lugar no lograba reconocerlo, era un sitio lleno de vegetación, una zona rodeada por grandes árboles y pastos verdes que cubrían los suelos donde nuestros pies descansaban, un cielo tan azulado como nunca antes había visto parecía ser el techo de aquel encuentro, escuchaba a lo lejos entre mi miedo, entre la confusión de mi mente el sonido de los pájaros cantando, aquello parecía tan irreal, parecía… producto de mi imaginación y fue justo cuando paso ese pensamiento por mi mente que finalmente escuche la voz imponente del hombre que yacía a unos metros del lugar donde me encontraba de pie.

-Rey- me llamo por mi nombre provocando que mi atención se dirigiera una vez más a donde se encontraba, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y aquel escalofrió que sentí cuando nos tocamos las manos por primera vez de nuevo hizo de las suyas, una vez más provoco que mi corazón latiera con tal fuerza que temía en cualquier momento se saliera de su lugar.

-Ben- salió sin permiso de mis labios, llevé con rapidez mis manos a estos asombrada de lo que acababa de suceder, mi cuerpo y mi mente siempre hacían estas cosas, me traicionaban, me jugaban bromas pesadas… sin embargo en ese momento sentía que no era ninguno de los dos agentes a los que hice mención, sentía que era producto de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Me senté al borde de la cama y de un movimiento me deshice de las prendas que habían cubierto mi cuerpo hasta hacia unos instantes, atravesé aquella recamara con dirección al cuarto de baño al que tenía acceso. Pronto sentí como las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cuerpo, sentía el calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo ser apagado por cada una de las gotas que se deslizaban, cada gota que hacía que aquel fuego perdiera fuerza, lo sabía, sabía que aquellos sueños eran más que ``Simples Sueños´´ era consciente de ello, pero aún me resista a la idea de creer que él seguía pensando en mí, que iba a lograr que en algún momento tomara mi mano y viniera a mi lado, perdí a Ben Solo en la sala de trono, lo perdí ese día a bordo de aquella terrible nave que lleva por nombre el Supremacy, aun cuando sintiera la tristeza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer no podía dejarme llevar una vez más por meros sentimentalismos, no después de ver como una decisión imprudente había terminado con la vida de tantos inocentes, que confiaban no solo en el maestro Skywalker sino también en mí.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias- escuche la voz masculina que conocía a la perfección, me gire rápidamente con dirección a la puerta y cubrí mi cuerpo inútilmente con mis manos, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que por algunos segundos sentí que aquello era un sueño, que aún estaba bajo mis sabanas, que una vez más mi mente me juagaba una de sus tretas… pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así, los ojos de él se encontraron con los míos y pronto lo vi acercarse lentamente a la ducha, su mirada tan imponente no se despegaba de la mía, observe cada uno de sus actos, no rompía el contacto, no veía otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera mi mirada, sentía la vergüenza apoderarse de mí en esos momentos, hasta que lo vi tomar la toalla y lanzármela para después darme la espalda.

Lo supe en aquel momento… eso no era un sueño… era el verdadero Kylo Ren.

Rápidamente me cubrí con aquella toalla, me sentía tan expuesta ante el aun cuando sus ojos solo se habían limitado a mirar los míos, sentía que había visto algo que ningún otro hombre había visto, no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación de vergüenza, ¿de verdad aquello era real?, me quede por algunos segundos absorta en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo que tenía visitas en ese momento

\- ¿Acaso no vas a gritarme? - pregunto de inmediato tomándome aquella pregunta por sorpresa

\- ¿Por qué tendría que gritas? - pregunte mientras me cubría con aquella toalla, sentía como las gotas de agua continuaban deslizándose por la espalda de mi cuerpo ``No tardara en empaparse esta toalla por completo´´ pensé mientras sentía como la continuidad de aquellas gotas que descendían de mis cabellos caían un tras de otra la prenda que cubría la desnudes de mi cuerpo.

-Supongo… que por miedo- dijo finalmente mientras se giraba y su mirada oscura se encontraba con la mía

-No te tengo miedo- respondí con franqueza mientras intentaba ocultar mi cuerpo de el a toda costa, sabía que él no me veía de esa forma, sin embargo el estar en aquella situación con él me hacía sentir insegura, desprotegida, mi cuerpo expuesto a la vista era algo que simplemente no toleraba y el pareció notarlo, lo vi darme la espalda una vez más sin decir palabra alguna , camino lentamente por aquella habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde descansaba hasta hacia unos minutos, tomo las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo y se acercó lentamente a donde me encontraba, se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba de pie incrédula ante su comportamiento

\- ¿Puedo?- pregunto, solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y acto seguido observe como dejaba caer la tela suave sobre mis hombros cubriendo a manera de abrigo mi cuerpo, levante mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada, podía oler el aroma a hierva buena que despedía su boca debido a la cercanía y entonces la curiosidad por tocar la comisura de sus labios… por sentir el tacto de mi mano sobre ellos se hizo presente, aquello me hizo sentir tan avergonzada que tuve que desviar mi mirada– Supongo que ahora si podremos hablar- dijo finalmente mientras se separaba de mí y comenzaba su andar en aquella habitación observando cada detalle del cuarto en que nos encontrábamos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte finalmente con algo de confusión y curiosidad - ¿Cómo me encontraste…? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – lo vi sonreír fugazmente mientras se llevaba sus manos a la espalda y nuevamente su mirada se encontraba con la mía

-Creo que debo recordarte quien soy y lo que puedo hacer- respondió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a donde me encontraba de pie, me resultaba imposible hacer movimiento alguno con él en mi cuarto, conmigo en aquellas circunstancias.

-La influencia de la Primera Orden- dije con un tono de voz que dejaba en evidencia mi disgusto pro aquella organización, no pude evitar bajar la vista y cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras mordía la comisura de mis labios intentando reprimir aquellas palabras de repudio que sabría solo me lastimarían más tarde

-Si- se limitó a responder mientras continuaba de pie frente a mí a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Ben? - pregunte finalmente mientras levantaba la vista

-Por ti- respondió sin titubear mientras mantenía la distancia entre nosotros, su respuesta provoco que mis ojos se abrieran ante la sorpresa de aquella respuesta, los latidos de mi corazón de poco a poco comenzaron a incrementarse y ante el silencio de aquella habitación podíamos escucharlos, la vergüenza pronto se apodero de mí y provoco que desviara mi vista no sin antes vislumbrar aquella sonrisa que se posiciono en la comisura de los labios del hombre que se encontraba justo frente a mi diciendo las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar ``Por ti´´, el simple pensamiento provocaba en mi tal vergüenza que sujete con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo intentando recuperar el control sobre mí, mordí con fuerza mis labios intentando recuperar la compostura hasta que pronto aquel sabor de hierro invadió cada una de las papilas gustativas de mi boca.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto alarmado mientras se acercaba a mi sin previo aviso y con sus manos tocaba mis labios sobre los cuales se deslizaban pequeñas gotas color carmín - ¿Por qué has hecho eso Rey? - pregunto de inmediato, su actuar provoco que mi cuerpo se paralizara por completo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba aun con la ventilación que mantenía fría aquella habitación,

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunte alarmada mientras lo empujaba con fuerza- no te acerques- le grite avergonzada mientras con las sabanas retiraba los residuos de aquel sabor a hierro, dirigí mi vista a la sabana y era evidente que aquello no había sido una buena idea, ``no debí hacer eso para controlar mis nervios´´ pensé mientras retiraba aquel liquido de mis labios,

-Déjame ver- me pidió con rudeza mientras de nuevo se acercaba a mi sin previo aviso y con la yema de sus manos y retiraba las gotas de sangre, intentaba resistirme, le golpeaba el pecho pero era inútil, tomo mis manos que se escondían bajo las sabanas y las sujeto con fuerza pero no la suficiente para dañarme – Deja que te cure este desastre- pidió mientras soltaba mis manos lentamente, por un instante me quede paralizada y solo asentí sin decir palabra alguna mientras lo observaba retirar los rastros de sangre con la manta que cubría la desnudes de mi cuerpo.

Aquello resultaba demasiado, para mí, parecía parte de un sueño, no de una pesadilla, que él estuviera de esa manera frente a mi sin dar explicación alguna del porqué de su presencia, del porque se exponía de aquella manera, aquello me hacía sentir como si aún estuviera bajo las sabanas de la cama, como si mi cabeza aun descansara sobre aquella almohada, como si todo fuera un sueño, pero entonces el tacto de su mano sombre mi mejilla me recordó que eso no era un sueño. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de nuevo, no dijo nada solo se limitó a acariciar mis mejillas mientras ladeaba de cabeza, yo solo me limitaba a contemplar el rostro del hombre que estaba en ese momento frente a mi hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras, podía ver el paso de los años reflejados en su rostro, podía ver la pesadez de tener que llevar en sus hombros a todo un comando de hombres, podía sentir que aun en aquella mirada oscura aún quedaba algo de Ben solo, algo dentro de mi quería tocarlo, quería sentir el tacto de mi piel sobre la suya y entonces lentamente con miedo de que en ese instante desapareciera lleve mi mano que se encontraba escondida bajo aquellas sabanas a su rostro, la tela sedosa se deslizo con delicadeza hasta llegar a mis hombros y finalmente después de cinco años pude sentir bajo la yema de mis manos el contacto con su piel, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar cada uno de mis movimientos mientras yo recorría con mi vista cada una de las zonas de su rostro, veía aquella cicatriz que le había propiciado como se había desvanecido con el tiempo, quería sentirla, deslice mis manos hasta la línea que se dibujaba de la parte superior de su ceja hasta llegar a algún lugar escondido por los ropajes que portaba en ese momento, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad en ese momento y justo cuando mis manos se deslizaron hasta tu barbilla su mano sujeto con gentileza la mía , mis ojos buscaron los suyos esperando respuesta pero no la hubo y la verdad… es que yo tampoco la pedí.

-Te he extrañado tanto- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y con cautela a mis labios, sus palabras provocaron que los latidos de mi corazón de nueva cuenta se intensificaran y que mi mente solo pensara en una cosa… en recibir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos

-Ben- susurre su nombre mientras cerraba lentamente mis hijos esperando el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos que no tardaron en encontrarse, el sabor a hierva buena pronto se hizo presente en mi boca mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría con rapidez cada rincón de mi cuerpo, con su mano derecha acuno mi rostro intentando profundizar aquel beso mientras sentía como la izquierda se deslizaba con sutileza sobre las curvas que mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura y rodear mi cuerpo en un abrazo protector, su pecho rozo el mío mientras sentía con cada roce de sus labios sobre los míos su necesidad de tomar de mi más de lo que quizá estaba dispuesta a dar, lleve mis manos hasta su rostro y lo tome entre estas intentando profundizar aquel encuentro mientras este deslizaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo intentando acunar mi cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos, pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y lentamente nuestros labios se separaron después de aquel encuentro.

-Esto no está bien- susurre con dificultad mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y me acunaba entre sus brazos

-Lo siento- dijo el mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza –siento hacerte pasar por todo esto…. Por provocar en ti este dolor- continuo mientras me limitaba a permanecer en silencio

-Tienes que marcharte- dije finalmente después del largo silencio que habíamos mantenido entre los dos

-Lose- respondió el mientras continuaba acunándome en aquel abrazo que deseaba no terminara nunca- el problema es que no quiero irme sin ti- confeso

-Ben- susurré su nombre mientras sujetaba con fuerza su camiseta- no podemos hacer esto- le recordé – no puedo traicionarlos- dije con sinceridad

-Lose muy bien- contesto el mientras separaba con gentileza su cuerpo del mío – solo… solo déjame ver tu rostro un momento más- me pidió mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla y la acariciaba, en su rostro podía ver el dolor de aquel encuentro, sin embargo aun cuando lo amara no planeaba cambiar mi decisión, incluso si se trataba de él no iba a cambiar - Nunca había oído un silencio tan ruidoso- dijo finalmente mientras dejaba descansar su frente sobre la mía y cerraba los ojos -Algo tiene que ceder- susurro

-Aun no es tarde- le recordé mientras llevaba mi mano a su mejilla y observaba su rostro

-es tarde para mi Rey- me respondió mientras separaba su frente de la mía y abría sus ojos castaños

-Ben- lo llame mientras sujetaba con una mano la suya y con la otra mantenía mi cuerpo cubierto, él sonrió con amargura para mí y coloco uno de mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja para después inclinarse y rozar fugazmente sus labios sobre los míos –No hagas esto por favor- le pedí cuando separo su boca de la mía.

-tengo que irme- dijo finalmente mientras acariciaba mi rostro- solo… quería verte una vez más- confeso mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y lo veía alejarse de mí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunte alarmada mientras lo veía caminar con dirección a la puerta

-Tengo que irme- respondió mientras lo veía llevar su mano hacia la cerradura de la puerta, no, aun no estaba preparada para que se marchara,

-Ben, no te vayas- le pedí mientras caminaba hacia él y detenía mi andar a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba

-Tengo que hacerlo- me respondió mientras llevaba su mano a mi cuello y pegaba su frente a la mía – si me quedo por más tiempo no sé lo que sea capaz de hacerte- susurro a mi oído provocando que su comentario hiciera mi cuerpo estremecer – tus mejillas ya están sonrojadas- bromeo mientras me daba la espalda

-Está bien- dije rápidamente al sentir el miedo de verlo partir una vez más –está bien- repetí mientras sujetaba su camiseta del borde de esta, su mano se detuvo y se giró lentamente mirándome con total sorpresa

-Rey… no tienes que-

-Quiero hacerlo- dije sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras

-No voy a detenerme- me advirtió mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente hasta mi mano que se mantenía sujetando su camiseta

-Está bien- respondí sin dudar

Me miro por algunos segundos dudoso de las palabras que de mi boca habían salido, lo vi dejar escapar un suspiro y verme de nuevo con esa mirada penetrante, de un movimiento rápido tomo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, aquello me tomo por sorpresa por lo que me sujete con fuerza de sus fuertes hombros, su mirada se encontró con la mía y por algunos minutos solo nos mantuvimos de aquella manera hasta que comenzó su andar con dirección a la cama. Dejo mi cuerpo con delicadeza sobre aquella superficie acolchonada que al tacto se sentía como si tocaras el cielo, sus ojos castaños buscaban algún rastro de duda, pero yo solo me limitaba a esperar el siguiente acto, temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero nada terminaba por aterrarme más que pensar en el atravesando aquella puerta, se acercó a mi frente y deposito un beso en ella mientras colocaba detrás de mi oreja los cabellos que se habían colado sobre mi rostro

-No voy a tomarte de esta manera- me confeso mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ellas, lo vi separarse de nuevo de mi haciendo que el miedo de perderlo una vez más regresara a mí, fue entonces que en un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y fui yo quien tomo sus labios sin previo aviso.

Aun no puedo dejarte ir…. Aun no es tarde… voy a rescatarte de esa oscuridad en la que te sumergiste Ben.

 **KYLO REN POV**

Sentí los labios de Rey encontrarse con los míos tomándome completamente por sorpresa, podía sentir la preocupación que ella sentía con cada roce, intentaba resistirme a aquello, pero era inútil, no podía y tampoco quería hacerlo, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

-Rey…- la llame con dificultad mientras nos separábamos – no tienes que hacer esto- le recordé mientras colocaba un cabello que caía sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja

-Quiero hacerlo- me susurro con vergüenza mientras veía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más y más, aquella vista era magnifica, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por aquellas sabanas que amenazaban en cualquier instante deslizarse por su piel, tuve que agitar mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos oscuros que cada vez se hacían más presentes en mi ser.

-No pienso detenerme – le confesé mientras acariciaba su mejilla y me inclinaba lentamente buscado el roce de sus labios con los míos

-No lo hagas- me respondió mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos esperando el encuentro de nuestros labios se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un sabor a menta y fresa. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en su pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de sabores que merecen la pena ser degustados, de movimientos vivos, de una fragancia llena de dulzura. Ambos inmersos en aquel beso dulce y prohibido logro con sutileza Conducir nuestros cuerpos lentamente hasta llegar al borde borde de aquella cama separo finalmente sus labios de los míos y acuno su rostro entre mis manos, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los de ella aun cerrados, no puedo evitar ocultar una sonrisa al verla de aquella forma ante mí, el deseo de tomar su cuerpo y hacerlo uno con el mío es cada vez más frecuente, lo que fuera un sueño ante sus palabras, ante su iniciativa hace que se vuelva ahora real, la observo abrir lentamente sus ojos avellana para encontrarse con la oscuridad que albergan los míos, sonríe con timidez mientras lleva su mano a mi rostro y coloca uno de mis cabellos negros detrás de mi oreja, no dice nada solo se queda en silencio sujetándose con ambas manos de mi pecho

\- ¿qué es lo que has hecho conmigo rey? - le pregunto mientras deslizo mis manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros frágiles que aún permanecen al resguardo ante la tela sedosa que servía de sabana para su cama, ella sonríe con timidez mientras observa cada uno de mis movimientos, pronto comienzo a deslizar con lentitud la sabana que cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo, sujeto aquella tela sedosa entre mis dedos y comienzo el descenso de sus hombros para dejar que de un movimiento cuidadoso caiga por completo sobre la superficie solida del suelo, los ojos de ella siguen el camino de aquellas sabanas hasta tocar el suelo para después regresar lentamente por dicho trayecto y encontrarse con mi mirada que observa con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, cada reacción , cada movimiento que hace la criatura que esta frente a mí , no duda en tratar de ocultar su vergüenza llevando sus manos al rostro

-Esto es demasiado- confiesa luchado por mantener su cara oculta de mi

-para mi luces hermosa- le susurró al oído, acto seguido rodeo su cuerpo que aún permanece cubierto por aquella toalla húmeda de baño que pronto comienza a mojar las prendas que porto y con gentileza guio su cuerpo para que tome asiento al borde de aquella amplia cama – no tengas miedo- le digo mientras me separo de ella y de un movimiento rápido tomo la camiseta negra que cubre mi cuerpo deslizándola por mi pecho para después salir volando por los aires y aterrizar en algún lugar de aquella amplia habitación, la veo cerrar los ojos con fuerza provocando en mi un sentimiento de gracia, me hinco ante ella quedando a su mismo nivel y entonces – Rey, mírame- le pido mientras tomo su barbilla

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso sin avisar? - me reprende, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risa ante la situación provocando que su atención de inmediato se fije en mí, su mirada disgustada se encuentra con la mía y entonces tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le digo:

-Te atrape- dije antes de nuevamente provocar el tan esperado encuentro de nuestros labios, el sabor a fresa se mezcló una vez más con el sabor a menta que mi boca albergaba, podía sentir la timidez de ella con cada roce que me propiciaba, con la forma en que sus manos se deslizaban desde mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello y descansar ahí deseando profundizar aquel encuentro, deje que mi lengua recorriera la comisura de sus labios deseando me permitiera la entrada para entonces invadir cada rincón de su boca, el beso se intensifico mientras nuestros cuerpos se dejaban guiar por el momento tome entre mis brazos sus caderas mientras nos acomodábamos ambos en la amplitud de aquella cama disfrutando de aquel encuentro, las manos de rey sujetaban con fuerza mi cuello mientras yo colocaba el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los codos de mis manos procurando no dejar caer por completo el peso de este sobre ella, aquel beso transmitía tantas emociones, podía sentir su necesidad de estar a mi lado tanto como yo la sentía.

-Ben- me llama por mi nombre cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, la observo acariciar mis cabellos y me quedo anonado ante la vista que me regala, sus cabellos castaños esparcido sobre la superficie blanca de sus sabanas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa que había deseado tantas noches ver, no puedo evitar ocultar lo que ella provoca en mí, acaricio su rostro mientras la observo verme con tal devoción e inocencia que me recuerda por un momento que quizá no merezca corromper algo tan puro como ella- No sabes cuantas noches desee que vinieras a mi lado- dice finalmente mientras el carmín de sus mejillas se intensifica, aquellas palabra hacen que mi corazón de un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, ella solo se limita a observarme esperando a que haga el siguiente movimiento

-No debiste decir eso- digo mientras busco sus labios.

Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi, desde que pude tenerla cerca de mi aunque jamas pensé que podría lograr que ella se entregara a mi de esta manera, una cantidad inimaginable de sentimientos atravesaron durante estos últimos años por cuerpo, mente y corazón, nadie podría creer que alguien como ella hiciera que una bestia… que un caballero oscuro sintiera amor o compacion por otra persona después de todo el desastre que habia propiciado, después de toda la destrucción y caos que habia traido a la galaxia. Siento sus manos enrededarse en mis cabellos intentando profundizar el encuentro, el sabor a fresas mesclado la menta, los deseos de ambos de estar uno más cerca del otro. Deslizo mis manos lentamente desde sus mejillas para después encontrarme con la piel desnuda de su cuello hasta descender con delicadeza a sus hombros y continuar mi camino a través de las curvas que se forman desde su pecho a sus caderas, siento su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el mio con el simple deslis de mis manos sobre aquella toalla que continua ocultando de mi vista kilómetros y kilómetros de piel que estoy dispuesto a recorrer con las yemas de mis manos ``esta noche vas a ser completamente mia´´ pienso mientras separo nuestros labios par después depositar pequeños besos en su cuello y descender con lentitud hasta la piel expuesta de sus hombros, puedo aspirar el olor a jazmines del jabo que estoy seguro utilizo para limpiar su cuerpo, mis labios en contacto con aquella piel tan suave que al tacto se retuerce, lenvanto la vistas solo para encontrarme con un rostro sonrojado, unas suaves manos cubriendo aquellos labios que he degustado y sus ojos avellanas cerrados, sonrio fugasmete mientras vuelvo a trasar un camino de besos hasta llegar a las manos que cubren aquellos pequeños sonidos que de su boca han comenzado a escapar, tomo sus manos con delicadez ay deposito un beso en ellas

-Dejame escuchar esos dulces sonidos- le susurro al oído, abre sus ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas ya sonrojadas hacen de la vista una maravilla – luces hermosa de esta manera- le confieso – bajo mi cuerpo, con los cabellos alborotados, las mejillas sonrojadas y… no sabes lo que provocas en mi con esas reacciones inocentes- le susurro al oído para después deslizar mi mano hasta el borde de la toalla y comenzar a jalar de ella lentamente… sintiendo al tacto la piel desnuda de su pecho rozar con el mío, su mirada fija en la mía mientras mis manos se encargan de deshacerse de aquellas prendas que ocultan la desnudes de la mujer que descansa bajo mi cuerpo y entonces de un movimiento rápido termino mandando a alguna zona de la habitación aquella tela que hasta hacia unos instantes me impedía contemplar con total libertad la belleza de la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado.

Separe su cuerpo del mío mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre mi mejilla y su mirada siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, entonces contemple la imagen de la mujer más hermosa que haya tenido la dicha de ver, la desnudes de Rey despertaba en mi esos instintos de hombre que me había encargado de reprimir todos estos años, las curvas perfectas que se formaban hasta llegar a sus caderas, sus pechos rosados redondos y firmes que me incitaban a beber de ellos como si de roció se tratara, su piel blanca que guardaba parecido con la nieve de uno de los planetas en los cuales había estado, simplemente todo en ella era magnifico, pronto sus manos comenzaron inútilmente a ocultar la desnudes que había sido expuesta ante mí, mi ojos de nueva cuenta se encontraron con lo de ella que reflejaban la vergüenza y en los que veía reflejado mi deseo por tomar en cualquier momento.

-Rey- la llame por su nombre intentando capturar su atención de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba sus manos con delicadeza entre las mías para apartarlas – Mírame- le dije casi como una súplica mientras me acercaba lentamente a la piel desnuda de sus hombros y comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos provocando que se retorciera al tacto, me resultaba imposible ocultar la sonrisa, me sentía victorioso de ser quien provocaba en ella todos aquellos sentimientos ``El primero y el único´´´ pasaba por mi cabeza mientras besaba lentamente la piel desnuda de su cuerpo

-Be…Be…Ben…- me llamaba con dificultad y un tono de voz que reflejaba su vergüenza –Esto…es…Demasiado vergonzoso- confeso mientras llevaba la palma de sus manos a su boca,

-No puedo hacerlo- le confesé con un tono de voz tosco que dejaba en evidencia mis deseos de poseerla.

Continúe besando aquellos kilómetros de piel, viajando desde la desnudes de sus hombros blancos hasta descender lentamente a sus pequeños pechos rosados que al tacto con mis labios de inmediato provocaron que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo el mío, deslice la punta de mi lengua por la piel desnuda de uno de estos hasta llegar a su pezón el cual tome entre mis labios y succione con delicadeza provocando que de sus labios saliera un gemido que estremeció cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y provoco que mi virilidad comenzara a sentirse prisionera bajo aquella tela que aún le cubría, me sentí victorioso al hacerle emitir aquel sonido y supe entonces que aquello indicaba que iba por un buen camino, continúe reproduciendo aquella conducta durante algunos minutos, succionando uno de sus pechos mientras atendía el otro deslizando las yemas de mis dedos y masajeándolo con delicadeza recorriendo la piel desnuda.

-Pa…pa…pa…para- me pidió con un tono de voz que sonaba a una súplica, separe mis labios de su pecho que succionaba como si se tratara de la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado, la mire a los ojos y en ellos podía ver reflejada la lujuria que aquella mujer bajo mi cuerpo despertaba, respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas conservaban el carmín que resaltaba en su piel blanca, moví sus piernas debajo de las mías rozando mi virilidad provocando aquel acto me hiciera sentir un dolor intenso, y ella pareció notarlo, avergonzada llevo ambas manos a su rostro y no dijo palabra alguna, yo solo me limite a sonreírle y apartar una vez más las manos que me impedían el contacto con su mirada.

-No te asustes- le dije inmediatamente mientras depositaba un beso fugas en la comisura de sus labios y dejaba que mi mano descendiera desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su feminidad donde introduje lentamente uno de mis dedos provocando que esta dejara escapar un largo suspiro, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros donde se sujetó con fuerza, comencé a introducir dos de mis dedos dentro de su cavidad, sentía el calor envolviéndolos acompañado de un líquido viscoso que dejaba en evidencia como su cuerpo disfrutaba del tacto, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras su boca luchaba por contener aquellos sonidos que comenzaba a disfrutar escuchar – Déjame escuchar esos hermosos sonidos de tu boca- le susurre de nuevo al oído mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que introducía mis dedos

-De...de...de...detente- me pedía con un tono de voz suplicante- ¿Porq…porque me siento tan extraña? - preguntaba con dificultad mientras encorvaba su espalda y se sujetaba con fuerza a mis hombros dejándose llevar por el éxtasis de mis caricias para después caer sin fuerzas sobre las sabanas de aquella cama, saque mis dedos de su interior mientras observaba su rostro completamente sonrojado y con la respiración agitada provocada por aquel orgasmo que pareciera le había arrebatado las energías, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió con inocencia provocando que algo en mi interior se prendiera, acaricie sus mejillas y retire los cabellos que se habían pegado a su rostro producto del sudor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunte mientras continuaba acariciando sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto con dificultad mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, aun avergonzada por su desnudes

-Eso querida… ha sido un orgasmo- le susurre mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios y dejaba que mis manos recorrieran su piel una vez más provocando que se estremeciera de igual manera que lo había hecho antes, separe mis labios de los de ella y la mire a los ojos, la profundidad de las avellanas que tenía por orbes reflejaba la oscuridad de los míos, el deseo por tomarla y hacerme uno con ella , bese su mejilla – ya es hora- le dije mientras deslizaba mis manos a mi cinturón y de un movimiento rápido me deshice de los pantalones que me estorbaban dejando expuesta mi virilidad, la vi llevarse las manos a los ojos , avergonzada de la situación lo cual provoco un sentimiento de ternura y gracia después de lo que le había hecho, deje que el peso de mi cuerpo cayera lentamente sobre el suyo cuidando con mis codos de no aplastarla, sentí como mi masculinidad rozaba con la piel desnuda de los muslos de sus piernas que se estremecieron al contacto, el silencio era tal que me permitía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón que dejaban en evidencia su vergüenza- Rey…- la llame con un tono de voz más suave intentando prepararla para lo que seguía

-Ben…- me llamo por mi nombre mientras dejaba a la vista su rostro avergonzado y llevaba su mano a mi rostro – jamás he hecho esto- confeso con vergüenza, deje escapar un bufido y tome su mano para depositar un beso en esta

\- ¿Creíste que no lo había notado ya? - dije a modo de gracia mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura, un beso puro y casto que le demostrara lo mucho que significaba para mí.

\- ¿Va a doler? - pregunto dudosa.

-Solo un poco- respondí con sinceridad mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta sus piernas y con delicadeza coloque ambas a los costados de mis caderas, deslice mis manos hasta sus muslos donde comencé a dibujar pequeños trazos intentando tranquilizarla antes de hacer movimiento alguno, aquel dolor que sentía en mi miembro no podía ser expresado en palabras, los deseos por estar dentro de ella se intensificaban a cada segundo, con cada sonido que salía de sus labios, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con el simple de su piel sobre la mía, yo… quiera todo de ella y esa noche estaba dispuesto tomarlo sin restricciones

-Ben, se tan amable como puedas por favor- me pidió mientras colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas y sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Lo hare -le asegure mientras depositaba un beso en su frente- aquí voy- le advertí mientras deslizaba mi mano sobre mi miembro erecto y lo posicionaba en la entrada de su feminidad, poco a poco fui entrando en su interior el cual se sentía tan cálido que luchaba a cada centímetro que me introducía en ella por no entrar como una bestia de una embestida hasta su interior y hacerla mía, las manos de Rey se deslizaron por lo largo de mi espalda donde se sujetaba con fuerza mientras mordía la comisura de sus labios, se sentía algo estrecha luchaba por entrar en su interior hasta que finalmente llegue a la barrera que demostraba su inocencia –Rey- la llame con un tono de voz tosco que demostraba el autocontrol que estaba teniendo en ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, aquello le dolía y yo lo sabía… - no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti- le susurre mientras me acercaba a su labios – no sabes cuan enamorado me encuentro de ti- le confesé mientras nuestros labios se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un sabor a menta y fresa. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en su pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de sabores que merecen la pena ser degustados, de movimientos vivos, de una fragancia llena de dulzura y entonces en medio de aquel beso embriagador de una embestida tumbe la última de las barreras y en ese instante tome todo de la única persona que había amado en toda mi vida, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció ante la invasión de mi miembro en su interior, un grito se hago en medio de aquel beso en que buscaba transmitirle paz y seguridad, seguida de una lagrima que deslizo por sus ojos aun cerrados, separe lentamente mis labios de los de ella y mis ojos se encontraron con una escena tan terrorífica que por algunos segundos me dejo petrificado, aun con sus ojos cerrados lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas haciéndome sentir como el ser más despreciable por ser el culpable de aquel dolor, Rey mordía con fuerza sus labios, yo solo me quede estático ante la escena y rápido con mis labios comencé a besar su rostro , sus ojos a retirar aquellas gotas de agua que deslizaban por sus mejillas, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos cristalizados que se encontraron con los míos

-Estoy bien- dijo con dificultad mientras sonreía y sujetaba con fuerza mi espalda mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla- así que quita esa cara que me espantas- dijo a modo de broma

-Rey… yo puedo parar- dije alarmado mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso, un movimiento falso provoco que una mueca de dolor se instaurara en su rostro y de nuevo me alarmara

-Estoy bien- dijo al verme asustado- estoy bien… solo espera un poco más- me pidió mientras la rodeaba entre mis brazos – estoy bien- me susurro al oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras se acostumbraba a tenerme en su interior, contenía mis ganas de tomar su cuerpo y embestirlo, controlaba mis impulsos de hacerla mía mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba, pero sobre todo lo mucho que había esperado por ella.

-Voy a moverme- le informe mientras colocaba mi peso sobre mis codos y sentía sus manos rodear mi espalda, entre y Salí de ella un par de veces lentamente mientras la escuchaba dejar escapar uno que otro quejido acompañado de una que otra lagrimaba, ella me sonreía con dulzura pero en mi interior me sentía como un patán por provocar tal dolor en ella, entraba y salía hasta que después de un rato pareció acostumbrarse a la intromisión- voy a aumentar el ritmo- dije con un tono de voz tan agitado que desconocía fuera mío, reflejaba mis ansias por tenerla , por estar dentro de ella y hacerla completamente mía, aumente la intensidad de las embestidas mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha hasta su cintura para después descender a los muslos de su pierna y sujetarla con fuerza intentando aumentar la profundidad con que entraba en su interior, aquello se sentía de maravilla, el calor ardiente que envolvía mi miembro en su interior acompañado de aquel líquido que facilitaba entrara y saliera de ella con cada vez más fuerza, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos avellanas cristalizados y sus manos recorriendo la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo, provocaba en mí que cada que sentía iba a terminar la bestia que había permanecido dormida despertara y quisiera más de ella, mis labios recorrieron la piel desnuda de su cuello para descender a sus hombros mientras entraba y salía de ella, sus manos rápidamente se enredaron en mis cabellos mientras gemidos que eran como banda sonora para mis oídos salían de sus labios, pidiendo cada vez más y más – Nunca tendré suficiente de ti- le confesé mientras continuaba penetrando su interior, tome las caderas de rey mientras comenzaba a empujar a un ritmo más rápido, sentía que el final estaba cercas y ella también porque sujetaba aun con más fuerza mis hombros. seguí besando su cuello mientras pasaba mis manos por sus caderas.

-Sigue- me pidió con dificultad mientras besaba su cuello"

Coloque una mano entre los muslos de la Rey y por un momento el terror de hacerle daño me invadió porque ella comenzó a gemir para pedirme que parar por favor, sin embargo, ambos en medio del éxtasis y con los sentidos nublados, me resultaba casi imposible parar. Pronto sentí como el final se aproximaba, sentí nuestros cuerpos contraerse al mismo tiempo y en cuestión de segundos sentí como aquel liquido envolvía mi miembro en su interior mientras algo que emanaba de mi se vertía en su interior.

Deje caer mi cuerpo a su lado mientras atraía el de ella a la cercanía de mi cuerpo, por algunos minutos permanecimos en silencio, respirando con dificultad intentando recobrar la cordura y la razón, un intento por recobrar las energías perdidas en el acto, finalmente después de diez minutos mi respiración se regularizo pero ella parecía exhausta permanecía con sus ojos cerrados rodeando mi pecho con su mano, sus cabellos esparcidos por la superficie de la cama, se veía hermosa con sus mejillas que aun conservaban el carmín que comenzaba a gustarme ver en ella, tome la sabana para cubrir nuestros cuerpos y de reojo vi una gran mancha roja que cubría la zona donde hacía unos momentos había hecho mía a la mujer que descansaba en mis brazos, un sentimiento de victoria se hizo presente en mi al saber que era el primero y el único hombre en su vida, nos tape a ambos con aquella sabana y la envolví entres mis brazos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte después de algunos minutos - ¿No he sido muy agresivo? -

-Estoy bien- respondió con los ojos aun cerrados – has sido tan gentil conmigo, solo … ha dolido un poco y me siento tan cansada- confeso mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al mío, le rodé con mis brazos y dejé descansar mi mentón en su cabeza mientras aspiraba el olor a jazmín que su cabello dependía

-Lo siento…- dije sin pensar- te prometo que la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso – le asegure

-no tienes que disculparte Ben- me aseguro ella- yo… quería estar contigo de esta manera, y tu… me has hecho la persona más feliz de la galaxia- susurro con vergüenza

-No sabes por cuanto tiempo espere por ti- le susurre al oído

-Lose- respondió ella con pesadez –Lose Ben- susurro antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Yo había recorrido media galaxia para encontrarla, para recuperarla después de haberla perdido aquel día sin las esperanzas de que ella aun sintiera lo mismo que yo, me arriesgue y esta vez Salí victorioso había recuperado a la única persona que había amado, a la única persona que podía entender la soledad que en mi interior se albergaba y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, no pretendía hacerlo, porque nada en esta galaxia valía lo suficiente para compensar su ausencia, la guerra me había demostrado lo frio que un corazón se puede volver si la sangre continua fluyendo como un rio de agua sobre tus manos, pierdes la humanidad y sensibilidad, pero fue hasta que la vi aquel día en el bosque cuando algo dentro de mí, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos escondidos bajo aquella mascara, justo en ese momento sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera iba ser el inicio de algo que no podríamos controlar.

Cerré mis ojos mientras acunaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos y por primera vez en tantos años logré dormir sin que mis sueños fueran acechados por las pesadillas.

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **BEN SOLO POV**

Escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros que rodeaban aquel prado verde donde solo un grupo de pocos amigos nos acompañaban, era una ceremonia pequeña, mi madre estaba entre los presentes me veía con ternura mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la sostenía el piloto Poe Dameron su fiel guardián, y entonces en medio de aquel caos vislumbre la figura de la única mujer con la que estaba dispuesto compartir mis días después de la guerra fría

-Rey- susurre su nombre al verla entrar con aquel vestido blanco y el velo que cubría su rostro, se veía hermosa ante mis ojos, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, era roció que vino a apagar la llama que yacía en mi interior, ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Ben- me llamo con su dulce voz mientras extendía su mano y yo la tomaba gustoso

-Te ves hermosa- le dije inmediatamente mientras levantaba el velo de novia

-Para ti siempre me veo hermosa- dijo ella mientras reía

-porque lo eres, para mi eres y siempre serás la mujer más hermosa… el amor de mi vida- le susurre mientras nuestros labios se encontraban.


End file.
